


Голодные души

by Cexmet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Idi Amin - Freeform, Language: Russian, M/M, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, vorarephilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые виды голода невозможно утолить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голодные души

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Kingsman 2015.  
> Бета - Oriella.

Книга раскрылась, можно сказать, сама собой — как если бы ее часто открывали именно на этом месте на той безобразной двенадцатой картинке, где была представлена лавка мясника у анзикейских каннибалов. Меня охватило прежнее беспокойство, но я старался не показывать виду. Самым странным было то, что художник изобразил африканцев похожими на белых людей. Отрубленные конечности и туши, развешанные по стенам лавки, выглядели омерзительно, а мясник с топором на их фоне попросту не укладывался в сознании нормального человека. Однако хозяин дома, похоже, наслаждался этим зрелищем ровно в той же мере, в какой я испытывал к нему отвращение.   
— Ну и как она вам? Не видали в наших краях ничего подобного, а? Когда я увидел ее в первый раз, у меня аж дух захватило. Я так и сказал Эбу Хоулту: «У меня от этой картинки поджилки трясутся». Когда в молодости я читал о резне — это было в Писании, про то, как убивали мидян, или как их там, я тогда уже начал смекать, но картинки у меня не было. А здесь нарисовано все как есть. Я, конечно, понимаю, что убивать — это грех, но разве не все мы затем только и родились, чтобы жить во грехе? Вот этот бедолага, которого разделывают на части каждый раз, как я взгляну на него, у меня аж мурашки по коже бегут, а я все гляжу и не могу оторваться.  
(Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт — «Картинка в старой книге»)

 

Честер прекрасно помнил, когда и где он впервые заинтересовался тем, что привык называть «пожиранием», избегая более конкретных и более грубых терминов — пожирание по своей природе нечто куда более сложное, чем чревоугодие, заурядный обмен пищей, которому так много внимания уделяется в обществе, или даже людоедство. 

Все началось в эвакуации, на севере. Учеников двух школ отправили в бывший сиротский приют — место скорее печальное, чем мрачное. Даже там все пропахло войной, все разговоры были только о местных солдатах, не вернувшихся домой, о бомбежках, об американской базе, находившейся в двух сотнях миль к югу, и желание сбежать от этих взрослых разговоров, слишком страшных, слишком понятных каждому из них, сблизило одноклассников Честера Кинга с мальчишками из школы святого Фаддея. Те едва знали один галстучный узел, не учились ни испанскому языку, ни танцам, но найти компанию лучше было едва ли возможно.

Фрэнсиса Конни сторонились даже те, с кем он вместе учился, но Честеру он показался интересным почти сразу же, в этом молчаливом мальчишке было что-то особенное, он походил на плотно свернутую часовую пружину, готовую в любой момент распрямиться. Фрэнсис ни с кем не разговаривал, никого не называл своим другом, но позволял Честеру следить за собой, наблюдать, как за животным, — и тот охотно наблюдал: за тем, как Фрэнсис раскапывал муравейники, чтобы поджигать муравьев с помощью линзы старых очков Дикона Уотерсби, как сажал на булавку бабочек, еще живых, отчаянно бьющих крыльями. Но интереснее всего были лягушки — их Фрэнсис ловил и ел или, если не был голоден, пережевывал, а потом выплевывал, уже непохожих на нечто, когда-то бывшее живым, ставших мешаниной из склизких потрохов и обрывков мяса, как если бы Фрэнсис выворачивал их языком наизнанку. Некоторые лягушки еще дергались.

И когда Фрэнсис сказал, что Честер, если хочет продолжать за ним наблюдать, должен тоже съесть лягушку, тот не отказался. 

Фрэнсис поймал ее специально для него — крупную, с половину его ладони длиной, серую, с темными пятнами за ушами — и убил, потому что жевать еще живую трудно, можно упустить. А потом Фрэнсис достал из кармана перочинный ножик, надрезал себе большой палец, измазал всю лягушку своей кровью и протянул Честеру, точно ценный подарок: 

— Ешь, — сказал он. 

Сначала у лягушки был вкус человеческой крови, вкус Фрэнсиса, а потом — уже ее собственный, менее соленый, отдающий болотной тиной, и Честеру казалось, что она трепыхается у него на языке, как живая. Он чувствовал ее скользкие кишки, слышал, как ломаются тонкие кости, когда он сжимает челюсти.

Он так и не смог проглотить изжеванную лягушку, выплюнул ее на землю, но Фрэнсиса это ничуть не огорчило. Он неожиданно подался вперед, обхватил Честера за плечи и поцеловал в губы. Его вкус снова смешался со вкусом лягушки. 

* * *

Следующий раз Честер столкнулся с пожиранием в Уганде много лет спустя. 

Честер Кинг — тогда еще Ланселот, не Артур — прибыл на переговоры с Иди Амином. Шла осень семьдесят шестого года, вся Африка была охвачена тревогой, как лихорадкой, а Британия до сих пор верила, что Уганде можно вернуть былую лояльность в полной мере, постепенно снова превратив в колонию — африканцы по-прежнему казались многим дикарями, которых можно купить за яркие бусы и старые ружья. 

Именно для этого Честера под видом Бенджамина Мартина, главы отдела международной интеграции фальшивого промышленного концерна, отправили в Уганду: чтобы тот, даря бусы и обещая ружья, настроил Амина на готовность сыграть в пользу короны, когда или если возникнет необходимость. Самому Честеру план казался сомнительным, Амин известен был умением чувствовать обман, как и своей непокорностью, но Артур был непреклонен, и Ланселоту оставалось лишь послушно исполнить приказ.

Первое время все шло согласно плану, но потом Амин обратил на Честера внимание, заметил его и пригласил на личную встречу.

Встречу наедине. За дверью стояла охрана, люди, которые знали всю правду, берегли ее, как величайшее сокровище, и готовы были убить ради нее — как и ради своего президента. Своего хозяина. Но внутри, в обеденной зале, откуда вышли все, кроме хозяина и гостя, царила ложь, хрупкая как стекло и острая как осколки. 

Это была чертовски рискованная ситуация, Честер это понимал: если что-то пойдет не так, то он рискует не только собственной жизнью, но и всей миссией. 

Глядя Амину в глаза, — убийце, выглядевшему добродушно, как святой на открытке — Честер улыбался, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме смутного беспокойства, скорее похожего на заинтересованность, чем на страх. 

В центре зала стояли накрытый отрезом пестрой ткани стол и несколько стульев полированного дерева. Обстановку можно было бы назвать даже уютной, если бы не то, что было скрыто за ней, точно так же, как сам Амин, говорящий с народом, почти всегда улыбающийся, обаятельный, мог бы показаться со стороны хорошим лидером, но довольно было одного луча света, чтобы разогнать эту тьму.

— Не желаете ли разделить со мной обед? Давайте, присаживайтесь, я попросил приготовить кое-что особенное. 

С видом благодушного богача, приглашающего к столу нищего, Амин отдернул ткань прочь, ловко, как фокусник. 

На столе была вовсе не еда. Перед Честером лежал человеческий труп — молодой мужчина, чернокожий, явно убитый совсем недавно, тело еще не окоченело. Точно не замечая растерянности Честера, Амин придвинул к столу низкий стул, тяжело опустился на сиденье и взял со стола нож.

— Если вы хотите вести дела в Уганде, вам стоит узнать, какова она на вкус, — Амин вогнал нож в грудь мертвецу над самой грудиной, а потом хлопнул в ладоши и в комнату на четвереньках вбежали двое подростков, полностью голых, не считая туго затянутых ошейников. 

Подростки молча подбежали к Амину и устроились у его ног, как пара послушных собак. Чуть наклонившись, Амин потрепал одного из них за ухом. 

— Вам нравятся мои псы? Я сам их выдрессировал. 

То были разом люди и животные, послушные псы, сидевшие у ног хозяина. Когда Амин срезал с бедра лежавшего на столе трупа полоску мяса и кинул ее на пол, псы бросились к ней, как настоящие животные, отпихивая друг друга, рыча. Амин рассмеялся, похожий на добродушного хозяина, которого забавляет возня щенков, и бросил на пол еще один кусок мяса. 

Происходящее напоминало не то какой-то сюрреалистичный фильм, не то кошмарный сон.

Честер мог бы убить Амина, но это было бы ошибкой, в Конго назревала новая большая война, которая могла перекинуться на Уганду, но сейчас Амин сохранял статус-кво, каким бы хрупким тот ни был. 

Кингсмен были нужны монстры, даже самые безжалостные, такие как Амин, и были нужны лучшие агенты, такие как Честер, чтобы удерживать их на цепи. 

— Вы, англичане, великие люди, но ваша слабость в том, что вы боитесь чудовищ, — ухмыльнулся Амин. — Даже тех, кого сотворили сами. 

— Только не я. И я не назвал бы ваших, — Честер быстро облизнул губы, почему-то чувствуя вкус крови, — псов чудовищами.

— А меня? — Амин по-прежнему улыбался, как радушный хозяин.

— Я бы не назвал чудовищем и вас, — Честер покачал головой, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно. 

Амин с улыбкой вонзил нож в плечо трупа и, вырезав узкую полоску мяса, положил ее в рот. Он жевал мясо медленно, смакуя вкус, и, к своему удивлению, Честер не почувствовал отвращения.

— Так что же, мистер Мартин, не желаете ли вы разделить со мной обед? 

— Желаю, — ответил Честер, чувствуя, как по спине проходит холодная дрожь. Он вспомнил осень в эвакуации, Фрэнсиса Конни, лягушку, измазанную кровью, и свой первый поцелуй, а потом — подался вперед, взял со стола короткий нож и надрезал кожу на бедре мертвеца. 

На секунду Честер почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но потом она рассеялась в точности как тогда, когда он взял в рот ту лягушку. Его затошнило, но когда он проглотил кусок мяса — едва пережеванный, слишком жесткий, отдающий кровью, — это ощущение исчезло, развеялось как дым. Остался металлический привкус, но Честер определенно не назвал бы его неприятным.

— Вы смелый человек, мистер Мартин, — заметил Амин, — как бы вас ни звали на самом деле. 

Он знал правду — достаточно, чтобы, возможно, захотеть убить Честера, и, несомненно, мог это сделать так же легко, как убил сотни людей до него, но не сделал этого. 

* * *

Честер описал эпизод с обедом вдвоем в своем отчете о завершенной миссии, но не совсем точно — вместо целого трупа он упомянул тарелки с сырым мясом, которое вынужден был есть, чтобы не разозлить Амина. Дополнительные медицинские тесты не выявили никаких заболеваний или паразитов, которыми можно заразиться, употребляя человеческое мясо. 

Штатный медик заверил Честера, что мясо, съеденное им, не было человеческим — и тот не стал спорить. 

* * *

Он обратил внимание на Гарри Харта сразу же, еще когда тот едва начал обучение, в конце которого должен был стать Галахадом — разумеется, среди кандидатов на этот пост было немало привлекательных молодых людей, и Гарри стал не первым из тех, на ком Честер задержал взгляд дольше, чем это было бы пристойно, но все же его случай стал особенным. 

Впервые Честер заметил его в коридоре у входа в тренировочный зал. 

Вероятно, партнер по спаррингу только что разбил ему губу, и теперь рот Гарри был в крови, точно у хищника, терзающего труп добычи. 

— Добрый день, — учтиво кивнул Гарри, и капля крови, смешанной со слюной, сползла из уголка его рта к подбородку. Слова вывалились из опухшего рта неловко, но в этом тоже было свое очарование. 

— Добрый день, — кивнул Честер в ответ, внимательно глядя на каплю. Точно почувствовав его взгляд, Гарри попытался ее стереть, но только размазал сильнее, растер по коже до самого челюстного угла. 

Почувствовав неловкость этого момента, он поспешил удалиться — чувствуя во рту привкус крови, скорее чужой, чем своей собственной. Как после поцелуя Фрэнсиса Конни.

* * *

Честер не мог с уверенностью сказать, чувствовал ли сам Гарри, что его привязанность имеет не совсем платонический характер, но надеялся, что тот не знает об истинной причине. 

Чувство, зародившееся скорее в желудке, чем в сердце, влечение к крови, хищным зверям, заключенным в человеческих телах, заставляло Честера снова и снова искать встреч с Гарри: сначала наблюдать за тренировками и экзаменами, после, когда Гарри уже стал Галахадом, — предсказуемо, лучший из кандидатов, немного жестокий, невероятно обаятельный — следить через камеры вместе с Кадором, подмечая элегантность движений Гарри в бою и выдающуюся способность к импровизации. 

Вне всякого сомнения, Гарри был красив, но, в отличие от прочих молодых джентльменов, в обществе которых Честер не отказался бы провести несколько приятных часов, он пробуждал нечто большее, чем заурядное сексуальное возбуждение. То, что чувствовал Честер, напоминало любовь, на грани возвышенной и плотской, но по сути своей было опаснее и древнее, потому что голод опаснее, древнее похоти, животные открыли его намного раньше, он въелся в человека много глубже.

Конечно же, Честер не отказался бы и от заурядного физического сближения, но, похоже, Гарри едва ли был заинтересован в своем поле, и определенно не был — в Честере лично, и либо не замечал, либо намеренно игнорировал все его намеки, пусть и не слишком очевидные, но вполне понятные для того, кто захотел бы их понять. Честеру оставалось довольствоваться только платонической частью близости. 

Он чувствовал себя одержимым, как набоковский Гумберт, пусть даже прожигавшая его страсть носила другое имя. 

* * *

С принятием титула Артура — это произошло спустя всего два года после того, как Гарри стал Галахадом — у Честера появилось еще больше возможностей для сближения с Гарри, и тот охотно пошел ему навстречу. 

Дружба между старшим мужчиной и младшим всегда несколько покровительственна, как и дружба короля с рыцарем, но в их случае сложение подобных условий привело к взаимной нейтрализации, они сблизились лишь больше. Когда Гарри прибывал в поместье, у него всегда находилось время для личной встречи с Честером, и тот очень ценил их небольшие беседы — и иногда сам покидал поместье, чтобы встретить Гарри в Лондоне: в ателье или шляпной мастерской. 

Временами за разговором Честер представлял себе, как Гарри становится на колени и прикусывает его кожу у запястья, чтобы пить кровь. Возможно, он даже начал бы трепать зубами края раны, разгрызать ее, делая шире, глубже, чтобы кровь текла сильнее: голодный зверь, который не может дать себе волю, слишком преданный хозяину, чтобы откусить его руку, но все же неспособный остановиться. 

Порой Честер позволял этой фантазии прикоснуться к реальности: если представлялась возможность, он забирал у лакея поднос с бокалами — Гарри любил выпить, немного чересчур, но не настолько, чтобы стоило волноваться — и примешивал в один из них свою кровь. Для этого Честер надрезал основание большого пальца и сцеживал несколько капель, в надежде, что эта небольшая жертва сможет изменить его душу точно так же, как душу самого Честера в свое время изменила кровь Фрэнсиса Конни. 

Не случайно же кровь сакрализирована множеством ритуалов всех религий. 

* * *

Пересматривая сделанные Кадором записи миссий, успешно доведенных Гарри до завершения, Честер думал о тиграх, тиграх-людоедах, селящихся рядом с людьми, — его отец долго прожил в Индии и сталкивался с такими не раз: одни поджидали путников у дорог, другие врывались в дома. Однажды попробовавший человечину, хищный зверь уже неспособен вернуться к прежней пище. Если тигр ускользал из всех ловушек, порой люди покидали привычные дома, до тех пор, пока не решали, что тигр состарился достаточно, чтобы не представлять больше опасности. 

Он сам — скорее старый пес, который уже едва ли выучится новым трюкам, но Гарри — нечто совершенно иное. 

Однако хищник не станет охотиться на людей просто так, ему нужно сначала распробовать эту особую добычу. 

Именно поэтому в один прекрасный день он позвал к себе Гарри прямо перед отправкой на небольшую миссию — ничего важного, всего лишь предотвращение крупной кражи, способной стать политическим скандалом. Для личного разговора, скорее делового, чем дружеского. 

— Один из грабителей — Дариуш Вуйчик, крайне неприятный человек, — Честер протянул Гарри фотографию, взятую из архива Кадора. — Я хочу, чтобы вы привезли мне его тело. Ланселот встретит вас в точке эвакуации, и он уже знает, что с вами будет дополнительный груз. 

Гарри не стал задавать лишних вопросов: воля короля — закон, и его приказам надлежит следовать, какими бы странными они ни казались. 

* * *

Гарри не мог не исполнить этой небольшой просьбы. И, хотя Кадору, как и прислуге, вероятно, показались странными личные распоряжения Честера, ему все же удалось довести до завершения каждый этап своего плана: срезать с тела Вуйчика фрагмент кожи и несколько кусков мяса, отправить труп в кремационную печь, а после — заняться приготовлением особого блюда для Гарри. 

Честер выбрал для своего решительного хода именно Вуйчика, потому что у того была до крайности узнаваемая татуировка на плече — синяя роза, стебель которой превращался в рыбий хвост, один бог знает, что это значило, — и он выставлял ее напоказ. Гарри не мог не заметить, а узнавание — очень важная часть. Человек, в отличие от тигра, едва ли способен по запаху понять, что за мясо перед ним. 

Честер не назвал бы себя одаренным кулинаром, однако определенные основы в свое время изучил для одного задания в Восточной Германии — и потому смог справиться с мясом вполне сносно. Он не стал его обрабатывать, оставив нетронутым, сырым, каким оно и должно быть — лишь нарубил так, чтобы его легко было прожевать.

* * *

После ему оставалось только накрыть стол — Честер выбрал для этого малую обеденную залу, находившуюся рядом с его кабинетом, — и пригласить Гарри для совместного обеда. 

Ничего экстравагантного, всего лишь пара тарелок, одну из которых Честер до поры спрятал под салфеткой, желая сохранить интригу, но мясо предпочел выставить напоказ, и, разумеется, оно сразу же привлекло внимание Гарри: 

— Что это?

— Сырое мясо, Галахад. Считайте, что я хочу посмотреть, не испортила ли оперативная работа ваши застольные манеры. Прошу к столу. 

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, садясь на отведенное ему место. Мясо, поданное без столовых приборов, сначала несколько его дезориентировало, но, со свойственным ему талантом к импровизации, Гарри быстро нашелся. Он вытер пальцы салфеткой, после чего погрузил их в мясо, зачерпывая его, а потом, чуть смяв его, слепив нечто вроде крупной фрикадельки, поместил в рот и потянулся за следующей порцией. 

Честер наблюдал за ним с любопытством, как за диким животным, оказавшимся в незнакомом месте. Гарри старательно пережевывал мясо, прежде чем проглотить, на его губах оставался блестящий след мясного сока, и это было настолько соблазнительно, что Честер ощутил физическое неудобство, его налившийся кровью член уперся в ширинку брюк — удивительно быстро, в последние годы требовались определенные усилия, чтобы привести его в такое состояние. 

Опасаясь, что промедление приведет к конфузу, Честер решил раскрыть карты. Склонившись к Гарри ближе, он негромко сказал: 

— Если вам интересно, это — мясо Дариуша Вуйчика, тело которого вы столь любезно доставили в поместье по моей просьбе.

— Не слишком остроумная шутка, сэр.

Честер молча сдернул салфетку со второй тарелки, где лежала кожа, снятая с мертвеца, — узнаваемая татуировка и шрам с ней рядом.

Гарри вскочил со стула, отступил на пару шагов, его ноги подкосились, и он по-театральному красиво упал на колени. 

Его вытошнило, слишком быстро и, вполне возможно, болезненно. Он едва не захлебывался рвотой, его тело выгибало волнами. Честер заботливо придерживал Гарри за плечо, до тех пор, пока тот не остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Мело нарубленная и уже пережеванная, но нетронутая желудочной кислотой плоть расплылась лужей по полу — гротескное, почти уродливое зрелище. Наконец, исторгнув из себя столько съеденного, сколько смог, Гарри поднял голову, обернулся, так и не встав с колен, взглянул на Честера так, точно перед ним было чудовище, а тот невольно замер, засмотревшись; он чувствовал себя мышью, которую загипнотизировала кобра, но все же не мог отвести взгляд, Гарри был слишком прекрасен — широко распахнутые глаза, испачканный подбородок. Его губы влажно блестели, и это неизбежно наводило на мысли о распутстве. Едва ли Гарри понимал, насколько соблазнительно выглядел в тот миг, опороченный собственной слабостью, собственным несовершенством, и озаренный тем совершенством, которое Честер так мучительно хотел ему привить. 

Гарри поднялся с колен медленно, как старик. Честер протянул ему руку, но тот оттолкнул ее и распрямился самостоятельно. Гарри взглянул Честеру в глаза — то был взгляд дикого зверя, впервые увидевшего человека. 

— Вы слишком впечатлительны, Гарри, и слишком легковерны, — с улыбкой сказал он, чувствуя, как ложь пропитывает его язык. — Это были обрезки телятины, оставшиеся после того, как наша кухарка приготовила ужин. Кожа, впрочем, настоящая.

— Теперь вы предлагаете мне принять на веру это? — облегчение, осветившее лицо Гарри изнутри, выжгло всю красоту без остатка. 

— А вы предпочли бы верить, что съели кусок человеческого тела? 

На это Гарри не ответил. Он небрежно вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и, резко развернувшись, ушел. 

Было ли по-настоящему важно, человеческое мясо это или же действительно всего лишь телятина? С точки зрения Честера — едва ли. Куда важнее было то, что несколько секунд Гарри Харт искренне верил, что ел человечину. 

* * *

Спустя неделю Гарри пришел в его кабинет, чтобы поговорить о случившемся, но разговор вовсе не напоминал тот, который Честер рисовал себе в воображении, — к тому моменту в Гарри не осталось даже тени почти мальчишеского испуга, он ушел, уступив место чувствам, более подходящим мужчине.

— Надеюсь, вы сможете объяснить мне, чего ради затеяли эту крайне неприятную игру. 

В его голосе звучал вызов, не просто неуместный, а скорее непристойный в общении с Артуром, но Честер определенно не нашел в себе сил, чтобы указать на это. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, на какие вещи, возможно, вам придется пойти, как агенту Кингсмен. 

Гарри не ответил. Его взгляд определенно говорил больше любых слов — недоверие, смешанное с чем-то пугающе похожим на презрение. 

— Однажды мне пришлось есть человечину, — добавил Честер, чуть понизив голос и опустив руку Гарри на плечо. Невинное прикосновение, ничего не значащее. — В Уганде, во время важной официальной встречи. И, как видите, я не стал человеком-волком. Возможно, рано или поздно вам придется сделать нечто подобное. 

— Надеюсь, этого не случится, — Гарри отстранился, но скорее с недоверием, чем с неприязнью. Честер не стал пытаться его удержать, отчетливо понимая, что сейчас неподходящий момент для подобных вещей. 

* * *

К его величайшему сожалению, хотя Честер не назвал бы себя плохим королем, он все же не был таким, как Фрэнсис Конни или Иди Амин, способным превратить человека в зверя одним приказом.

Однако несмотря на это какое-то время Честер был убежден, что сможет провести Гарри по пути, который для него выбрал: тот уже попробовал человеческое мясо и никогда уже не сможет от него отказаться, тигр-людоед в людской коже, оборотень, созданный умелым творцом, — не химера в стиле доктора Моро, а истинное разрушительное чудовище. Разумеется, прекрасное, как и все настоящие чудовища. Гарри нравилось охотиться, он любил вкус крови и превратился бы в безжалостного убийцу, если бы хоть на день перестал держать себя в руках. 

* * *

Время от времени, желая развеяться, Честер находил какого-нибудь мужчину, заинтересованного в короткой, но все же тянущейся больше суток связи — нет ничего глупее попыток уместить все удовольствия в одну ночь. Внешнее сходство с Гарри не имело особенного значения, собственных визионерских способностей Честеру вполне хватало, чтобы получить удовольствие в достаточной мере; многие предпочитавшие старших партнеров мужчины охотно отдавали ему всю власть, исполняли приказы или позволяли играть с собой, некоторые не слишком любили кусаться, но почти никто не возражал против укусов от самого Честера. 

Впиваясь в плечи или голени, оставляя отпечатки зубов, он вспоминал вкус человеческого мяса, и рот его наполнялся густой слюной.

* * *

Возможно, со временем Честер позволил бы своим фантазиям снова стать абстрактными, не привязанными к конкретному лицу, — но Кадор не позволил этому случиться, позвав Честера к себе, чтобы показать видео, отснятое во время выполнения Гарри миссии в Боливии. Видео, которое определенно заслуживало внимания. 

Это была запись с камер наблюдения, мутная, нечеткая, но Честер видел все происходившее так ясно, как если бы сам стоял рядом: один из охранявших базу солдат повстанцев смог загнать Гарри в угол и прижать к его горлу нож. Но это не выбило Гарри из колеи. Чуть подавшись вперед, он укусил противника за руку до крови так сильно, что тот разжал пальцы, уронив нож, и попытался отстраниться, но было уже поздно. Гарри мог бы, обхватив его голову руками, сломать противнику шею, но вместо этого бросился на него, как зверь, и впился в шею зубами.

Тигр вырвался на свободу. 

Он слышал, как стучит сердце Гарри, и как — сердце раненого. Тот пытался зажать рану, но Гарри сам затолкал в нее пальцы — так грубо, бесцеремонно, что это можно было назвать непристойным, и несколько секунд спустя все было кончено.

— Вам это не кажется неподобающим? — спросил Кадор, останавливая видео. 

— Нет, — медленно проговорил Честер, мысленно воспроизводя увиденное снова. — Хотя, пожалуй, я поговорю с Галахадом.

— Хорошо, сэр, — кивнул Кадор. 

* * *

После этого случая фантазии, которыми развлекал себя Честер — наедине с собой или в мужском обществе, — стали конкретнее.

Он представлял себе, как крепкие зубы Гарри впиваются в него самого там, где легче всего прокусить истончившуюся с возрастом кожу, — у запястья, у основания шеи или на лодыжке, где выступает кость, уязвимая для удара. 

Возможно, любой, пытающийся сотворить чудовище, рано или поздно приходит к желанию быть съеденным собственным творением, чтобы испытать на себе его совершенство в полной мере. 

В этих мечтах Гарри съедал его часть за частью, надкусывал хрящи, разрывал жилы, обгладывал кости — Честер видел, как те постепенно обнажаются, но боль оставалась смутной, едва различимой. Крови почти не было, по коже сползали лишь отдельные щекотные капли. Пожирание было важнее заурядной правдоподобности, кровь и боль помешали бы наблюдать за тем, как Гарри, запрокидывая голову, откусывает кусок за куском.

Когда очередной недолгосрочный любовник склонялся в темноте к его бедрам, Честер представлял себе Гарри, впивающегося зубами в его живот, чтобы, сорвав кожу и прокусив скопившийся там рыхлый жир и по-прежнему жесткие мышцы, добраться до кишок.

* * *

Время от времени Честер пытался систематизировать проявления своей навязчивой идеи, понять, почему именно Гарри Харт встал в ее центре — едва ли дело было только в том, что Честер впервые встретил его, когда память об ужине с Амином была еще настолько свежа, что, закрыв глаза, Честер мог вспомнить каждую родинку на коже мертвеца, лежавшего на столе. Возможно, Гарри напоминал Фрэнсиса Конни, Честер не мог сказать с уверенностью — военное время почти забылось, все лица, голоса, разговоры, связанные с ним, размылись, стали похожими на призраков. Могло ли в Гарри прятаться нечто такое, что Честер почуял как зверь, способный всегда узнать выходца из своей стаи, как когда-то Фрэнсис почуял это же в нем самом? Слишком размытая, слишком романтичная теория.

Конечно же, свою роль сыграли и особенности самого Гарри, ярко проявившиеся на службе: зачастую он был безжалостен — в самом лучшем смысле этого слова: агент Кингсмен не должен знать ни жалости, ни сомнений, чем меньше проявлений чувств он себе позволяет, тем эффективнее его работа. Гарри мог решиться на многое из того, на что не пошло бы большинство обычных людей. даже некоторые из рыцарей, но все же оставался человеком, не переступая тех границ, за которыми мог превратиться в зверя.

Ни разу — кроме случая в Боливии.

Как бы сильно Честер ни ждал повторения зачаровавшей его сцены, больше Гарри не позволял себе пустить в ход зубы, по крайней мере, ни Кадор, ни Мерлин, присланный из Глазго, чтобы стать его помощником, о подобном не сообщали. 

Время от времени пересматривая боливийскую запись, Честер пытался понять, что именно послужило причиной столь странного поступка — сам укус в руку был логичен, но последовавшее продолжение выходило за все рамки. Возможно, вкус чужой крови пробудил в нем доселе дремавшие склонности — или же все произошедшее было делом случая, стечением обстоятельств, которое неподвластно обычному логическому расчету.

* * *

Вероятно, теория так и осталась бы теорией, если бы не один тихий вечер в кабинете: все началось с обсуждения дел и коллег — Персиваль превосходно дебютировал в Сараево, жаль, что Кадор уходит — за стаканом виски. В какой-то смутный момент, между воспоминаниями о сэре Уилдриче, предыдущем Персивале, и сомнениями относительно того, сможет ли Мерлин заменить Кадора, Честер подумал, что стоит попробовать сыграть в открытую — не из надежды на то, что в Гарри неожиданно проснется ответная страсть, а скорее из желания навсегда избавиться от сомнений в его нежелании укрепить их близость более тесным физическим контактом.

Гарри сидел прямо перед ним, расслабленно откинувшийся на спинку кресла, едва заметно улыбающийся, прикрыв глаза — дремлющий хищник, готовый в любой момент пробудиться. Он был красив, как красивы только мужчины, в которых зрелость скоро начнет уступать старости — морщины еще не стали глубокими, волосы не тронула седина, а плечи — сутулость, но дни юности остались так далеко позади, что уже едва различимы. 

Честер решил, что может позволить себе наконец говорить откровенно — и если разговор свернет в неудобном для них обоих направлении, всегда можно забыть о нем, как о досадном инциденте: раз оба они пьяны и не отвечают за свои поступки. Подступив к Гарри ближе, он склонился и провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке и подбородку — прикосновение разом невинное по форме и вполне однозначное по посылу. Гарри в тот же миг вскинулся, перехватил его руку, потянул на себя и вцепился в запястье, точно голодный зверь. На секунду Честеру даже показалось, что он слышит, — вернее, чувствует — как Гарри рычит. Его собственный тигр-людоед.

— Кусай, — Честер едва ли мог бы сам с точностью сказать, приказывает он или просит, — кусай. 

И Гарри стиснул челюсти сильнее. Это напоминало начало сна или одной из тех фантазий, которыми Честер время от времени себя развлекал, но он знал, что все происходит наяву. Смутная, едва различимая боль поползла по руке вверх, как огонь по дереву. Гарри снова стиснул челюсти сильнее, чуть дернул головой, точно пытался разгрызть пястные кости. Честер почувствовал, как боль становится острее, а потом — как проступает на ране липкая кровь. Она смешалась со слюной Гарри, пара капель поползла вниз, к локтю, и, точно тоже почувствовав это, Гарри ослабил хватку, разжал челюсти. 

Он поднялся, отстранил Честера, так осторожно, точно боялся причинить боль, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони — губы чуть припухли, из уголка рта выскользнула алая капля — и ушел молча, не тратя времени на объяснения или извинения. 

* * *

Они снова встретились спустя почти сутки. 

Зашитая рана — она оказалась глубже, чем можно было предположить на первый взгляд — чуть зудела под плотной повязкой, но это чувство было едва заметным в сравнении с зудом, который пронизывал душу Честера, ожидавшего откровения, которое изменит статус-кво навсегда. Теперь сомнение превратилось в уверенность: стремление к пожиранию жило у Гарри внутри, и лишь от него самого зависело, выйдет ли оно на волю. 

Гарри стоял неподвижно, глядя Честеру в глаза — этот взгляд не менялся год от года, только становился острее, и сейчас им можно было убивать, резать как бритвой. Это был взгляд человека, а не зверя.

— Полагаю, нам стоит сократить количество личных встреч. 

— Разве? Мне казалось, вы любите меня. Как наставника и старшего друга, — уточнил Честер, не позволяя неверным ассоциациям испортить их откровенный разговор. — И что рады проводить время в моей компании.

— Я думаю, то, что произошло между нами в прошлую встречу, однозначно указывает на то, что нам не стоит проводить время в компании друг друга, — он кивнул на повязку, стягивавшую запястье Честера.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом, Гарри. Вы были пьяны и не вполне отвечали за собственное поведение. Конечно, это все не слишком достойно джентльмена, но не думаю, что один такой инцидент может сколько-нибудь значимо сказаться на нашей дружбе. 

— Я не был невменяем, сэр. Я отдавал себе отчет во всем. И к тому же прекрасно помню, как вы приказали вас укусить, — Гарри быстро облизнул губы. — А еще более явно я помню, что рад был исполнить этот приказ. Не знаю, что из этого кажется мне более веской причиной для того, чтобы держаться от вас подальше. 

— Даже это, — Честер накрыл ладонью повязку, думая о ране под ней, — не должно разрушить нашу взаимную привязанность.

Он мог бы добавить: «Мы — звери из одной стаи», но здраво предположил, что Гарри этого не поймет или не примет.

— Я не знаю, привязан ли я к вам до сих пор. Когда-то, в самом начале, вы восхищали меня, но, кажется, я утратил способность восхищаться.

Честер прикрыл глаза, пытаясь срезать с этой фразы все, кроме «Вы меня восхищали», но не смог. Возможно, ему удалось сделать Гарри чудовищем, но не своим чудовищем, некоторых зверей нельзя приручить. 

— Мне жаль, — ответил Честер, думая об изжеванных лягушках и людях-собаках, дерущихся за кусок человеческого мяса. 

* * *

Так этот разговор и завершился. 

Гарри не начал избегать Честера, — это было бы неразумно — но они больше не пили вместе виски, не обсуждали знакомых и коллег. То, что когда-то было нежной дружбой, высохло, став бесплодным и черствым. 

Разумеется, Честер не мог отказаться от старых привычек или выкорчевать страсть, за годы проросшую сквозь всю его жизнь. Он мог лишь перестать подкармливать пламя, которое не мог погасить, но не был уверен, что это принесет ему утешение или облегчение. 

Мерлин делился записями с операций не так охотно, как Кадор, но не задавал лишних вопросов, и Честер был ему за это крайне благодарен. Но ничего похожего на боливийскую запись он так и не нашел: Гарри точно нарочно подходил к самому краю, но никогда не перешагивал его, не делал того, чего Честер ждал от него больше всего: не выпускал на волю тигра, жаждущего крови, изнемогающего от голода, который можно утолить только человеческим мясом. 

Время от времени Честер возвращался к прежним фантазиям о съедении, но теперь они не удовлетворяли его, казались бледными, пресными, как лягушачье мясо после человечины.  
Когда он снова представлял себе, как Гарри впивается зубами в его руки или ноги, хруст разгрызаемых хрящей по-прежнему отдавался в его теле, но теперь это эхо казалось чем-то фальшивым. Чем ближе удается подойти к правде, тем скучнее становится ложь.

Он даже попытался найти себе новый объект для чувственной привязанности — подходящих кандидатов найти было нетрудно, подошел бы Родерик Томпсон, занявший место Агравейна через пять лет после появления Гарри, или Джеймс Спенсер, ставший Ланселотом после того, как Генри Мэйз погиб, но, увы, оба они были полностью лишены того особого обаяния, которое так очаровало Честера с первых дней знакомства с Гарри. Они были превосходными бойцами, но напоминали скорее заводные игрушки, чем диких зверей, чужая кровь — как и собственная — выглядела на них чужеродно. Они никогда не смогли бы впиться зубами в чужое горло или съесть кусок человеческого мяса. Их совершенство было мертво точно так же, как живо совершенство Гарри. 

Именно поэтому Честер не смог отказаться полностью от нежных чувств к Гарри и лишь отставил их подальше. Настолько, насколько позволяла совместная работа.

К счастью, Гарри также был достаточно тактичен, чтобы забыть об этом происшествии — или, по меньшей мере, умело притвориться забывшим.

* * *

Гарри часто снилось, что он убивает Честера Кинга — да здравствует король, король мертв.

Убийства всегда разные. Иногда Гарри был почти готов простить Честера за все, что тот ему сделал, и во сне закалывал его одним движением, как свинью, или даже стрелял в сердце, это самая легкая смерть, почти безболезненная. Иногда Гарри ненавидел Честера всем сердцем — хотя едва ли мог решить, почему именно — и во сне наносил ему несколько болезненных ударов, заставляя биться в затяжной агонии; трудно причинить человеку настоящую боль, не портя мяса, но Гарри знал достаточно способов сделать что-то подобное, и он охотно пускал в ход все эти знания — втыкал Честеру острие перочинного ножа под ногти, а потом срывал их, как прозрачные, чуть желтоватые лепестки, или вонзал острые булавки в десны, одну за другой, точно скрепляя ткань там, где пройдет шов, или колол толстой иглой в бедренный нерв, тщетно надеясь увидеть слезы боли, услышать просьбы о милосердном убийстве. Иногда Гарри ненавидел Честера, но все равно любил его, хотел и не мог избавиться от этого влечения, и поэтому во сне подходил к нему сзади, чтобы задушить собственным галстуком — Честер извивался всем телом, пытаясь вырваться, слюна из открывшегося рта текла по подбородку, по морщинистой шее, вниз, к пальцам Гарри, но тот ни разу не останавливался, продолжал душить до самого конца, пока не чувствовал, как останавливается пульс.

Убийство — всего лишь первый шаг.

Иногда во сне ему даже не находилось места, Гарри просто видел перед собой мертвого Честера, лежащего на кухонном столе, и знал, что убил его сам, а рядом не было ни прислуги, ни других агентов, нет свидетелей, некого расспросить о произошедшем. 

Гарри снимал с него всю одежду — некрасивое, слишком старое тело, покрытое шрамами, напоминало карту какой-то неизвестной земли, — а потом брал ножи, небольшой топорик и начинал разделку. Он не пытался быть особенно аккуратным, рубил грубо, начиная с крупных суставов. Внутренние органы он скидывал в пустые тазы, стоявшие под столом, едва рассмотрев: печень точно изъедена червями, оплывшее сердце напоминает оплавившийся кусок воска, в почках можно прощупать неприятные уплотнения, кишки скорее бурые, чем жемчужно-розовые, легкие — сплошь серые и пахнут гнилью. Отвратительный человеческий мусор, который даже свиньи не стали бы есть. Голову Честера Гарри не вскрывал в своих снах ни разу, и так зная, что мозг ничуть не лучше остальной требухи.

Мясо — совсем другое дело. Мышцы жесткие, жир, наоборот, слишком рыхлый, желтый, он лип к лезвию ножа, когда Гарри очищал кости. Но лишний жир всегда можно убрать, выкинуть вместе с бесполезными потрохами, а мясо — замочить в соевом соусе, немного подержать на пару или просто отбить молотком, оно станет нежным и вкусным. Впрочем, Гарри никогда не был слишком искусен в приготовлении пищи, к тому же он не собирался ждать, он не в силах был ждать, поэтому, срезая кусок за куском, заталкивал их в рот один за другим и торопливо жевал. Даже мелко нарезанное сырое мясо с трудом поддавалось, но Гарри уже знал, как удобнее всего его есть — рвать передними зубами и клыками, а потом откидывать языком на задние, чтобы там измельчить, раздавить, растереть на мелкие обрывки. 

Во сне он не чувствовал вкуса, хотя мог себе его представить — говорят, человечина похожа на телятину и, возможно, это правда. Но просыпаясь, Гарри каждый раз ощущал, как рот заполняет вкус сырого мяса.

Снова и снова.


End file.
